


Hydrangeas

by soramo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soramo/pseuds/soramo
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor's love grows stronger as the years grow longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! buy me coffee at ko-fi.com/leaveeyes

They got married in late spring, after much debate. It seemed ideal, they would be nearing the end of the season and could have time to relax. They considered these factors, along with other wedding plans, to get their minds off of more stressful matters.

“Roses or lilies?” Viktor would sometimes ask as Yuuri neared exhaustion on the ice. After taking silver at last year’s Grand Prix, Yuuri worked relentlessly to improve his skills.

“Both are quite cheesy, aren't they?” Yuuri replies after consideration, the knot between his eyebrows softening. He came to a slow stop, chest heaving a little, to listen to Viktor from his spot outside the rink.

“What do you think then?” 

“...Carnations?

Viktor laughed, “And you call me cheesy.” He smiled as Yuuri took of on the ice again, visibly more at ease. 

They continued like this, suggesting ideas for their wedding between work or during quiet nights in Viktor’s apartment in St. Petersburg. Eventually, they came to enough agreements to finalize the event. Their friends and family met in Barcelona, a fitting location for the pair, on a clear afternoon. They chose hydrangeas, not that it really mattered anyways, the pair was too busy looking at each other or at the smiles of their loved ones. As the sun set, the reception’s dance floor was filled of life. Years later, Christophe would boast at his performance that night and Phichit would find himself laughing at photos he couldn't recall taking. 

Near the end of the night, Viktor found Yuuri with his tie disarray around his neck, smiling brightly on the dance floor. Yuuri grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to tell him something, happiness contagious.

“I love you,” he said loud, making sure Viktor heard him over the music. He said it as if it was his first time, but with bliss that meant it would not be his last. Viktor pulled him in, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Laughter swelled their chests as they swayed to the music.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

\---

Yuuri sunk his toes in the cool sand. Viktor was far off on the beach, snapping pictures of the horizon. Occasionally, he would turn around, smiling widely. _Did you see that Yuuri? I think it was a shark!_ Yuuri shook his head, _It was probably a fish, Vitya._ Viktor fake pouted, _You're no fun._

Eventually, Viktor gave up and flopped his head down in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri brushed his hair back behind his ear, revealing bright blue eyes. 

“It's been great here,” Viktor reflected, kissing Yuuri's hand before resting it on his cheek. Yuuri hummed in agreement, Hawaii was the perfect honeymoon destination. Clear skies brought much needed peace of mind. The Grand Prix had passed, and Yuuri won gold, leaving a lot of decisions to be made about his career. Here on the beach, however, those troubling thoughts seemed far away. In addition, skating wasn't that popular on the islands, so they were lucky enough to live unknown and uninterrupted for the time being. They hit popular tourist attractions and ate local cuisine. It wasn't perfect of course, Viktor lost a map or two and Yuuri suffered from jet lag the first couple of days, but it worked out, they always worked it out.

 _I can't believe you've never been here, even though you lived in America for so long,_ Viktor prompted one night. _Detroit is far from Hawaii,_ Yuuri laughed. _Still…_

“It's better that I waited for you,” is what Yuuri wanted to say that night, but kept it to himself. There was a lot of things he wished to say but found himself silent.

“You're thinking about something,” Viktor said, interrupting his thoughts. Yuuri smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Viktor smiled back and closed his eyes. His husband had come a long way in confidence but still held his tongue. He needed time to grow, and they had time, lots of time.

\---

Their first anniversary was spent at their new home in Hasetsu. Retiring soon after the Grand Prix and their wedding, the pair settled in Japan again. Fortunately, they found a home close to Yuuri’s family and the skating rink, small and comfortable for both of them and their dear Makkachin. Both of the men traveled around the country or to others for work and unfortunately, Viktor had barely gotten back from a trip the morning of their anniversary, leaving him sleep deprived most of the day.

Viktor finally woke up shortly after the sun set. Hair disheveled, he kissed Yuuri before walking sleepily towards the kitchen. He'd apologize later for such a disappointing anniversary, he concluded. 

“I'll start a bath when you’re done eating,” he heard Yuuri say from the other end of the house. Soon, Viktor finished his food and wandered to the bathroom. There, he found quite a scene.

The room glowed with small candles and filled with a sweet aroma. The tub held fluffy white bubbles and small purple petals. It was a romantic set up. _Oh, Yuuri, you out did yourself._

Yuuri bit his lip nervously, “I thought you'd want to relax after your flight.” 

Viktor swept him up in his arms, “My love, you're too good to me!” Yuuri laughed, relieved that his plan was received so well. Viktor let him go with a quick, “hold on,” before running to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Yuuri must have been gaping like a fish because the next thing Viktor said was: “Well, you didn't think I was going to enjoy this alone, did you?” 

Soon the pair settled in the tub, silently enjoying the soothing bath salts on their tense muscles. Viktor peeked through eyes to give his husband a small smile, glad that Yuuri felt peaceful enough to enjoy some wine. He reached up for his glass and raised it, proposing a toast. 

“To another year.”

“To another year,” Yuuri echoed. Their glasses met with a soft _clink._

\---

Their tenth anniversary was spent in Russia. Yurio, their longtime friend, invited them to see his last performance of the season. Although they did not speak of it, all of the men knew he was nearing the end of his skating career. This fact made the importance of the invitation more meaningful, there was no way they would miss it.

His performance was spectacular, to no surprise. Yurio was a star the moment he made his senior debut all those years ago. Viktor and Yuuri were delighted to see him grow into such an exceptional young man and skater, now adorned in hydrangeas and gifts on the ice below.

Yurio took them out to dinner after the competition. The group’s conversation never ran dry. Yurio scolded Viktor for leaving Russia for so long and Viktor pointed out that Yurio has been away from Japan for a long time.

Yurio clicked his tongue, “I visited you guys a couple months ago. Besides, you're here now, so live it up, okay? I know it's your anniversary but I swear you guys are looking more at each other than Russia itself.” 

His words had no actual bite, he had long grown out of his teenage anger. Behind his harsh words was affection, Yuuri learned. Viktor took Yurio’s comments as a compliment, which further added to his annoyance. 

A lot has changed, but some things stayed the same.

That next morning Yuuri woke up soon after his husband. Lazily, he rolled so his cheek rested on Viktor's chest. Viktor smiled when he felt Yuuri line his neck with kisses. 

“Thank you for being my best friend for all these years.” 

“I'll always be your best friend, as long as you're mine.” 

“Always.”

\---

Their 30th anniversary was peaceful. They took a walk around Hasetsu, hand in hand. They passed the old skating rink (Had it really been so long?), the park with familiar purple flowers, and reminisced over all the places they filled with memories. 

Viktor had wrinkles where his skin was once flawless and Yuuri's hair was flecked with grey. All of this was okay, as long as they could make more memories, they were okay.

Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder as Viktor's thumb caressed his gold ring, still bright and shiny.

\---

Both of them died soon after their 45th anniversary, Yuuri first, then a couple months later Viktor followed. It seemed fitting, it would have felt wrong to celebrate an anniversary apart.

They were buried near the Katsuki’s old inn, long taken over by a new couple, filling the place with new life and memories. It became a tradition of the inn’s guests to place flowers on the old grave. Hydrangeas.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! buy me coffee at ko-fi.com/leaveeyes


End file.
